


Watch the World Burn

by Glinda



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Community: gateverse1000, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just want to watch the world burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gateverse1000. Inspired by an excellent vid I came across by accident, it was Joker-centric to a song I don't know but the chorus insisted that it wasn't easy being evil... It had Michael Cane doing his 'some men just want to watch the world burn' line which gives me shivers every time. Eta the vid in question is [When you're Evil](https://youtu.be/iKVWe63SBas) by Oreo.

She pities Fifth with his bitterness and jealousy. He hates and adores her other self with such fixation, yet it is such a cold emotion in him. She knows the pity is a residue of her other self, built on memories and emotions not her own. He has no passion, no fire, no understanding or care for what they destroy. Sometimes she thinks her namesake would understand the contempt for him she's grown to feel. She wants a better companion in destruction than this one.

Her other self, the 'real' Samantha Carter, has always been a good girl. Her wild streak tamed with piloting fighter planes and riding motorcycles. Deep in this brilliant mind of theirs there is the potential for so much. She doesn't just have her memories, she's got the desires and guilty secrets of this other woman. A woman who bound herself up in rules and regulations for fear of what she might become otherwise.

This Samantha Carter lives without rules, without boundaries. She just wants to watch the world burn.

 

She considers the men that have flanked her namesake for so long. Obscurely, though she's never met them, she misses them and their fire. The passion, the darkness, the care that she knows lurk beneath their very different surfaces. She will have one of them, and if some of the pleasure comes from taking them from that other her, well even she is allowed some guilty pleasures.

O'Neill is discounted quickly. He has the requisite darkness and inherent violence, strategy and wit in equal measure, but he does not see her as a person she knows. Also he killed her biological counterpart once before, she does not put it passed him to do so a second time. Jackson seems promising for a while; intelligence to match her own, he's experienced and revelled in the darker side of life. Yet the sense of kindred spirit and friendship she holds in her memories mean he knows the other her far too well to be fooled. Teal'c is more promising, the darkness within him and the unquestioning loyalty he shows to the other her are so very tempting. Strategy, violence, intelligence and that dry subtle wit all weigh in his favour. The sheer physicality of the man tips the balance, strong enough to lift her with one hand, gentle in a caress, there are most definitely other things that she desires from this one.

It is both easier and harder than she expected to win him over, to bind him to her until he is entirely hers. They stand together on the bridge of the ship she has made into her palace, looking out at the destruction they have wrought. He holds her face in his hands, strong and gentle both at once, and she savours this moment of victory as he leans into kiss her. She lays her own hand on his head her fingers sliding into his head to bind him into her world when she feels it. His hands have slid to her neck and she feels it snap beneath those strong fingers of his. (Those strong hands she has been looking forward to having all over her silly corporeal body.) Instead of the instantaneous repair she is used to, she feels her constituent blocks breaking apart, losing integrity. Some sort of energy flowing like poison through the linkages and pathways of her being, and out through the fabric of the world she has built here.

He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead before laying her upon the ground. He whispers 'Burn well' before he leaves. He does not look back.

Around her, her world disintegrates, and despite the sting of betrayal she takes pleasure in watching one last thing burn before she is no more.


End file.
